The Avatar's Demonic Adventure
by princessbinas
Summary: Tracking Aiwei and learning about the group that is perusing her (Red Lotus) proved to be the least of her worries. After being tripped into one of the many strange things in the Spirit World, Korra now has to find a way to get back to her world. It won't be easy if you are being hunted down by a bunch of monsters who either want your power or just want you for lunch. PLOT BUNNY :(
1. Enter: Avatar Korra's Situation

**Binas:** I have NO IDEA how far this story will go. It turns out my cold (The one I mentioned in Chapter 15 of Bomb's Away) had a little helper known as a Sinus Infection. -Sarcastically- Yay me... -.- I have been taking antibiotics and now I am starting to feel better now.

Since I have absolutely no idea when Korra will make a full recovery, I will use mid Book 3 Korra (the one where they are tracking down Aiwei) so she has her abilities at full capacity. Besides, I am not sure what is even plaguing her with those creepy hallucinations (or if she will be stuck with them for the rest of her life). Fair enough? This is also post Final Act because I feel like making a new villain. Shut up, I know what you are thinking... I will try to be as faithful to both series as I can be and try to keep them balanced. Besides, I am a bit OCD when it comes to balanced stories. I also don't want to bore you with Korra dying within the first 400 words to something like _Mistress Centipede_ (Seriously, that demon is just sick and disturbing).

And for personal preferences, the well remains open. As for how Kaede's dialect, I am going to try to fit in the broken English words I remember her saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Tracking Aiwei and learning about the group that is perusing her (Red Lotus) proved to be the least of her worries. After being tripped into one of the many strange and bizarre things in the Spirit World, she now has to find a way to get back to her world. It won't be easy if you are being hunted down by a bunch of monsters who either want your power or just want you for lunch.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>'Underline'<span>: Raava

* * *

><p>Korra's senses slowly came back to her. The last thing she remembered before being swallowed by that spirit hole in the ground was that she had finally found Aiwei and Zaheer. She even remembered how Zaheer threw Aiwei into the Fog of Lost Souls for eternity. She had to admit, she felt a tad bit sorry for the guy to be put in such a harsh place. However, at least that was one less guy to worry about being chased by. What came after that was one of those weasel spirits that caused her to get separated from Jinora in her first trip to the Spirit World. She never had seen a spirit with such a long lasting grudge and hoped never wanted to meet anything with such a track record with grudges. The spiteful spirit had deliberately <em>pushed<em> her in the spirit hole in the ground, causing her to black out.

It was already confusing enough with the absence of Zaheer all of the sudden, but what confused Korra the most was the fact that she was no longer only a spiritual manifestation. She was back in her physical body. Her eyes shot open as she quickly got up and got into a Firebending stance. She looked in all directions, searching for Zaheer and hoping this wasn't a dirty trick.

Korra calmed herself a bit after a few moments.

"Where am I?", Korra muttered to herself.

A rustle in the bushes caught Korra's attention. Out shot the_ most hideous_ thing she had ever seen. It looked like something from one of Varrick's movers, or a rather disturbing mover to be exact. The thing almost looked like a _nude_ human female from head to torso, minus the extra two pairs of arms and freakishly long tongue, and the rest of it looking like a _centipede_. Korra was completely caught completely off guard. The human-centipede hissed at her.

"YOU SMELL TASTY!", The human-centipede yelled and launched itself at Korra.

Korra created a huge gust of wind and jumped out of the human-centipede's path. The human-centipede smashed into the ground, looked very ticked off.

"Okay, that's just wrong on so many levels.", Korra said.

The human-centipede got up and sped towards Korra again. Korra dodged again, but this time threw three of fireballs at the freakish centipede. It shrieked when two of the fireballs made contact with its skin.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN!", The human-centipede screamed and pinned Korra to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!", Korra yelled and launched the human-centipede off with Earthbending.

Korra leaped up and unleashed a fury of fireballs at the offending monstrosity. The human-centipede screamed as the fireballs refused to cease their heavy bombardment. The human-centipede launched itself at Korra again and grabbed her again but added _licking_ to the mix. Korra was utterly disgusted and disturbed beyond belief.

"UGH!", Korra gagged in disgust, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Korra socked the monstrosity in the face, making it let go of her. She then trapped the human-centipede in a cone of earth.

"That should hold a creep like you...", Korra said wiping the saliva off her with revolt.

Korra really wanted to throw up at this point. Out of all the weird and disturbing things she had experienced as the Avatar, this by far was at the top of the list. As Korra was about to leave, she heard the earth cone break.

"Great...", Korra deadpanned with an annoyed look as she saw the human-centipede coming after her again, "What does it take to stop you?"

Korra bended some water out of the air and began forming tendrils around the human-centipede. The tendrils began to turn a golden color as they encircled the monstrosity. The human-centipede began to seem like it was calming down a bit but it held a look of confusion mostly. Once the tendrils became completely gold in color, they became spiritual dust. However, the human-centipede didn't. Korra was shocked by the outcome. The monstrosity began to launch itself at Korra again, forcing the Avatar to dodge again.

"How?! That's _suppose_ to pacify spirits!", Korra said.

"DO I LOOK _LIKE_ A SPIRIT, FOOLISH HUMAN?!", The human-centipede screamed.

"Well, yeah you do!", Korra said and dodged another impact from the human-centipede.

"I AM A CENTIPEDE _DEMON_, HUMAN!", The human-centipede shouted.

"A demon?", Korra asked in confusion.

The centipede demon wouldn't cease its attacks. The thing was determined to eat Korra.

"Looks like I have no choice.", Korra said as she lowered her head and slammed her fists together.

The centipede demon thought the whole slamming fists together was a bluff, but was shocked when Korra lifted her head to reveal glowing white eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", The centipede demon asked, bewildered by Korra's sudden glowing.

Korra positioned herself on top of a tornado and picked up three giant boulders with Earthbending. She threw them at the centipede demon with a lot of power behind each movement. When the first boulder hit the centipede demon, it was slowed down. The second one, its tail got caught under it. The centipede demon began struggling to get out from underneath the boulder. Finally, the third boulder hit and it was messy. It landed right on the centipede demon's head, squishing it and causing a splatter of the demon's remains.

Korra exited the Avatar State and took a good look at the damages she did the the centipede demon. From the looks of things, it wouldn't be chasing after her after this encounter.

"I hope that taught you a lesson, you creep.", Korra said, frowning at the squished demon, "Never screw with the Avatar."

Korra walked away from the scene, unaware that she was being spied on. Out of one of the nearby bushes popped out a green toad-like thing. It wore a brown kimono and a dark hat and held a staff that had two heads on it.

"Interesting girl. Despite the hard time she had dealing with that weakling, she looked kind of scary. Just looking at those glowing white eyes give me the creeps!", The toad-like thing shuddered, "But nothing is compared to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Stars appeared in the toad thing's eyes as he thought about serving his master. Suddenly the toad thing screamed when a shadow loomed over him. It was his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't expect to see you here! Heee heeee..." The toad thing said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru stepped on the toad thing and walked off.

"WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

><p>Korra was now positive she was going to put that weasel spirit in its place when she returned to the Spirit World. Or better yet, found a way back home. She had tried several times meditating into the Spirit World and failed each time. After trying for the tenth time, she lost her patience and steamed.<p>

"Why can't I go into the Spirit World?! I managed to go into the Avatar State, but I can't even go into the Spirit World for two seconds!", Korra fumed but then released her anger with some deep breathing, "Okay. Just relax. I just have to keep trying, that's all."

Korra resumed her meditative position and began trying to focus. The same disconnected feeling with the Spirit World persisted. She was now certain that this was a major problem. If she couldn't get into the Spirit World, then she wouldn't be able to get help from Iroh, Zuko's uncle and the wisest person she had ever met.

"This is just great...", Korra sighed, "How am I suppose to get back now? I am sure Mako, Asami, and Mako are in serious trouble right now and really need me. It will be my fault if I can't get back to help."

Korra got up from the stump she had been meditating on. As she was about to leave, she spotted a person wearing a straw conical hat but had clothes that Korra couldn't recognize. On his shoulder was a long pole with two buckets hanging from each end.

"Finally, someone I can talk to without getting disturbed!", Korra cheered.

Korra ran up to the man with eagerness.

"Excuse me sir.", Korra said.

The man turned his attention to Korra.

"Can I help you?", The man asked.

"Can you tell me where exactly I am? I am a bit lost.", Korra said.

"You don't seem to be from around here, but sure.", The man said, "You are in the region of Musashi."

Korra blinked for a few seconds, confused by what the man had told her. She had never heard of a place by that name.

"Ummm, okay... Can you direct me where there is a town?", Korra said.

"Just continue going north until see a well filled with bones.", The man said, "There should be a town nearby after that."

"Thank you, sir.", Korra said and bowed to the man.

The man smiled and continued on his way. Korra began heading in the direction the man pointed. And surprisingly, she didn't have to go far to find the well. Too bad the man forgot to mention that the well didn't just have bones. It also had fresh dead stuff. Mainly mutilated parts of various creatures Korra couldn't recognize.

Korra then began searching around the area. Now she regretted hanging on to the man for further help. The first part was helpful, but the second part was like finding a baby Platypus Bear claw in the hay stack. Korra kicked the well in anger. She knew she shouldn't lose herself this easily, especially after her humbling experiences, but due to the circumstances, anyone would be frustrated with the fact they got stripped away from their home by a weasel.

"Calm down Korra. What would Tenzin say?", Korra said to herself and began thinking, after finding the answer she began to imitate him... badly on accident, "Korra, you must find the reason why you are stuck. Then you have to think of a solution. It all requires patience..."

Korra face palmed.

"Which is something I have been trying to do, how many times?", Korra said to herself, "I know it was that stupid weasel spirit who got me trapped here and my only solution doesn't even work! Ugh! I am the worst Avatar ever..."

Korra slumped to the ground, feeling bad about the fact that she failed using her Avatar powers to fix everything.

"I wish I still had my past lives. That would make things so much easier.", Korra sighed.

Korra began to doze off as she rested her arms and chin on her knees. Her eyes were half open, not very focused on anything.

'You still have me, Korra.', a calm and familiar voice said.

'_Raava!_', Korra thought cheerfully, '_Do you think you can help me out here? I am all out of ideas on how to get out of this strange place._'

'I am afraid I don't. I have never seen a place such as this. The imbalance and chaos hiding in this world is unnerving.', Raava said.

'_You mean, this place is even more out of balance than our world?_', Korra thought.

'Yes.', Raava said.

'_What about that creepy centipede demon thingy that tried to eat me? Did you find anything off about it?_', Korra thought.

'It was evil, but thankfully not the same amount Vaatu is.', Raava said, 'Be careful Korra. It is best to keep your guard up in this world.'

'_Thank you, Raava. I will be._', Korra thought.

Korra got up from the ground with a smile. After the conversation with Raava, she felt slightly bit better. However, with her unanswered questions remaining so, she was a bit uncertain how things would turn out. She did know that she had to experiment a bit. Nothing could stop her from going home to her world!

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Except for that...

Korra quickly dodged the attack, eyes popping out of their sockets in surprise. The stone that was nearby had been turned into hundreds of pebbles from that one attack. She eyed her attacker. Apparently it was a boy around her age with super long snow white hair that reached his backside. He also wore strange red garments and had no foot wear on of any kind.

"Whoa!", Korra said, "That was close!"

"And too far away for my liking!", The boy growled... Just like a dog...

"What's your problem? Gotta problem with me just standing around?", Korra asked, irritated the white haired boy's rather un wanted intrusion.

"None of your business, wench!", The boy shouted.

The white haired boy was about to strike a punch when Korra blew the boy back with a massive gust of Airbending.

"Okay, first giant centipedes thingies, and now boys who have anger issues! The world just loves messing with me!", Korra said getting very ticked off at the mess she got thrown into.

The boy charged at Korra again. She sighed, knowing full well this was going to take longer than the centipede. The fact he managed to dice a boulder with that strange claw attack gave her a good idea that she better keep on her guard.

"I will give you one chance, leave me be and I will not harm you.", Korra said.

"_You_ harm _me_? FEH! I'd like to see you _try_!", The boy retorted with a cocky attitude that reminded Korra a bit of her old self.

The boy cracked his knuckles, loudly.

"You asked for it.", Korra said and sent a powerful fire punch at the boy.

The boy only raised his arm with the large red sleeve over his face like a makeshift shield to protect himself from the fireball. He looked rather unimpressed to the point it amused himself. Korra was taken back by the outcome and was trying to keep a hold of herself.

"You call that an attack?", The boy asked lowering the sleeve, "Fire can't hurt me, idiot!"

Korra's right eye twitched, just hearing this guy bad mouthing her and her Firebending without reason was getting on her nerves. She tossed a few small boulders with Earthbending at the boy. Korra tried to aim properly at the boy, but couldn't due to how fast the boy was going. All she could see was a red and white blur all over the place. She wasn't finding this funny at all compared to the boy, who was laughing his guts out at the look on Korra's face.

"What's the matter? Can't hit me, wench?", The boy taunted.

Korra groaned in annoyance. She just about had it. She knew Tenzin had chewed her out about being careless with the Avatar State. However, right now she was being taunted by an insanely fast teen with a nasty attitude. One the side note, from what he did to the boulder, she knew she was toast if the battle went on any longer. Just as when she was about to enter the Avatar State, another newcomer came to the scene from the well that she had been sulking by. And that newcomer said something really unexpected.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

The look on the boy's face was priceless as he was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. Apparently, the boy's name was Inuyasha. A very strange name. Korra blinked at what just had happened.

"Ummm... Okay...", Korra said, uncertain of what just happened.

During the small moment Inuyasha was on the ground, Korra managed to get a good look at him. She was surprised by the fact his nails were claw like and had gold eyes, but unlike the gold eyes that Firebenders typically had, Inuyasha's were more vivid in color. What really made her do a double take were his ears. She didn't expect dog ears at all. Korra's hand traveled to Inuyasha's ears and tweaked one to make sure they were not fake. She only got to tweak one for a second or two before Inuyasha got up and frowned at her.

"Will ya stop that?", Inuyasha barked at Korra.

"Well excuse me, mister. I wasn't the one who attacked someone for doing nothing!", Korra retorted.

"Oh yeah! You looked pretty suspicious to me!", Inuyasha snapped back.

The newcomer got between the two after hearing enough of the endless banter. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were equally strange, she wore strange red pants with a strange white shirt with very large sleeves. She wasn't amused by the fighting, in fact she looked a bit annoyed.

"What's you problem, Inuyasha? You know better than this!", The girl said.

"That girl was too close to the well! I thought she would hurt you, Kagome!", Inuyasha said.

"But that doesn't give you the right to try to not try to talk things out!", The girl, Kagome, said.

"I don't go around beating people up for no reason! Besides, I had no idea she was inside that well!", Korra said, butting into the conversation.

Inuyasha was about reopen his mouth when Kagome tapped his lips lightly. He got the message and reluctantly kept his mouth shut. Kagome approached Korra.

"I am sorry about Inuyasha, he's just my overprotective husband. I'm Kagome, if there is anyway to make up what my husband did I would be happy to do so.", Kagome said.

Korra held out her hand with a smile.

"I'm Korra. It's fine, you don't need to. Though you could try giving him obedience training.", Korra said jokingly with a smirk aimed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shot a highly annoyed look at Korra as Kagome giggled a bit.

"So what brings you here? I don't think I have seen you around here before.", Kagome said.

"It's a long story. Not sure you would understand all of it.", Korra said.

"Why don't you make it short?", Inuyasha asked.

"I guess I could. Is there somewhere more private to talk? I don't feel like being licked by any more centipedes...", Korra said with a gag.

"Sure. Come with us.", Kagome said despite Inuyasha's colorful protests.

Korra sighed. Who knew being the Avatar would attract so many weirdos?

* * *

><p>By the time Korra, Kagome, and Inuyasha got to their destination, Korra was pleased to know the man didn't lie to her. What laid before them was a rather small village with flooded rice paddies and widely spaced wooden huts. Many of the villagers were working in the rice paddies. As the trio passed by, many of them did double takes when they saw Korra. Korra didn't mind it at all, she usually attracted a lot of attention due to her status as the Avatar anyways.<p>

It took a few minutes to get to a specific hut. It was larger than the others and seemed to have been built using stones along with wood. The roofing seemed to have been built with stones but if it weren't for some wood planks sticking out, Korra would have been confused how they managed to keep the roof from collapsing on everyone. Around the house were a lot of holes and scratches on the walls from something or someone.

Kagome opened the door and let Inuyasha and Korra inside. She came in after them and was shocked by what she saw. There was a giant dirt hole in the center of the room. Inuyasha was equally surprised by this.

"Um, nice hole you guys have?", Korra said with uncertainty.

"Hiro! Gina! Get out here where I can see you right now!", Kagome snapped.

Korra watched as two kids got out of the hole. The two seemed to be the same age, as if they were twins. What ruined the twin theory for Korra was the fact the boy had bobbed hair that had an unearthly shade of black and vivid gold colored eyes. The girl had long snow white hair in pigtails and rust colored eyes. The boy wore a green out fit that looked similar to Inuyasha's and the girl wore a strange looking lavender dress that went down to her ankles. What gave away the fact the two were Inuyasha's kids were the fact they both had dog ears that corresponded with their hair color.

"What have I told you two about digging holes inside the fire pit?", Kagome scolded.

"But mom, Gina found a small gopher demon and-!", The boy said and got shut up when the girl tackled him.

"No I didn't! Hiro's lying!", The girl, Gina, said frantically.

Kagome massaged her temples as Hiro and Gina bickered. Inuyasha stepped in and lifted both of the children up by their clothes. That got the two to shut their motor mouths.

"Alright, one at a time, tell us what caused you two to dig inside the hut?", Inuyasha said, "Hiro first, got that Gina?"

"Yes, dad...", Gina said and crossed her arms in anger with a pouty lip.

"Gina found a gopher demon near the forest while you went to the dry well. She brought it in, despite me trying to tell her it was a bad idea. After it got loose by accident, we tried to find it, but it burrowed into the fire pit.", Hiro said, "We went after it but as you can, we had no luck. We're sorry."

"I thought, we agreed to keep it a secret!", Gina growled.

"We can't since we couldn't find that pest! It could be under the floor boards for all we know!", Hiro snapped.

The two began a verbal fight as they began trying to wrestle each other, despite Inuyasha still holding them. He was having a hard time pulling the siblings apart.

"Quit it you two!", Inuyasha growled and continued trying to separate Gina and Hiro, "I could use some help with the twins here! Ow!"

Now the twins were starting to get tangled up in Inuyasha's hair. Kagome sighed as she watched the twins continued to fight. She grabbed Hiro while Inuyasha kept hold on Gina. They managed to separate the terrible twins when Gina made the mistake to remove one of her hands to punch Hiro in the face.

"Time out, now! Get into a corner!", Kagome said using her middle and index fingers to point at the corners.

Hiro and Gina sighed and walked to the corners where they pouted.

"So you wanted to hear that long story?", Korra said.

"Now would be more like it.", Inuyasha said as he began to fill up the giant hole the twins made in the fire pit.

"It started when I was in the Spirit World.", Korra began but was immediately interrupted.

"Do you mean your dead?", Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not dead.", Korra said, "I am very much alive. I just have a spiritual connection that allows me to go there."

"Oh. Please continue.", Kagome said, slightly embarrassed.

"I was trying to find more about the criminals who were after me. I went to Xai Bau's Grove within the Spirit World, to spy on Aiwei, a traitor of Zaofu.", Korra said, "Aiwei was suppose to meet with Zaheer, the leader of the criminals who are chasing me. Zaheer wasn't pleased that Aiwei left loose ends and through him into the Fog of Lost Souls. While I was watching, a weasel spirit pushed me into a hole and I woke up here. I am not sure how my material body came here, but what I do know is that I am stuck here."

"Not our problem!", Inuyasha said, almost done filling the hole, "Our problem is the terrible twos in the corners."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! Can't you be a bit more sensitive?", Kagome said causing Inuyasha to face plant in the partially filled hole, "I am terribly sorry about that."

"It's fine...", Korra sighed, realizing that Inuyasha was going to always something rude or insensitive, "I have been trying to find a way back but nothing is working. It doesn't help when I am severed from my past lives and the fact not even Raava knows where I am."

"Are a reincarnation of someone? Who's Raava?", Kagome asked with peaking interest.

"I am pretty much a reincarnation of Avatar Aang and hundreds, maybe thousands before him.", Korra said, "And Raava is the light spirit and became part of the Avatar Spirit when she fused with Wan, the first Avatar, a thousand years ago."

Kagome blinked, surprised at how many times Korra could have been reincarnated in the past.

"What is an Avatar?", Kagome asked, definitely starting to look like a fan girl.

"The Avatar is the one who can bend all four elements and bring balance to the world.", Korra said, "That means, I am pretty much 'the most powerful bender' in my world."

Inuyasha laughed, obviously he found something funny. Korra frowned at Inuyasha, not liking what he was laughing about.

"What's so funny?", Korra asked in a deadpan tone.

"You call yourself the _most powerful_ bender yet you could land _a single scratch_ on me!", Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't make me say it a third time!", Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth and gulped. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble than he had.

"So what have you tried to get home?", Kagome asked.

"I have tried several times to meditate into the Spirit World, but not once since I got here I have been able to enter.", Korra said.

"Interesting. I am not sure when Lady Kaede will be back, but I am sure Miroku might be able to help.", Kagome said.

"You want to take her to that lecher? Just because he's married doesn't mean he will try hitting on her!", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Miroku hasn't flirted with anyone other than Sango since they got married!", Kagome said, earning an eye roll from Inuyasha.

Korra was pretty sure Inuyasha was jealous or something about this Miroku. The reason, however, was unclear if that were to be the case.

"Alright, I will go see this Miroku. Where is he?", Korra said.

"I will take you to him.", Kagome said, "Make sure the twins don't move from their spots until they are sure they learned their lesson, okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah whatever. Don't come crying to me if Miroku strokes Korra's butt.", Inuyasha said.

"Sit.", Kagome said, making Inuyasha face plant again, "Let's go, obviously Inuyasha is a bit cranky at the moment."

"Cranky?! You are the one who keeps on sitting me! Even after we got married!", Inuyasha said as he shot up.

Korra and Kagome walked out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha alone with the twins. This annoyed Inuyasha a lot.

"Don't leave me here! Come on! Kagome!", Inuyasha whined as he stood in front of the door before going to the window.

At that moment, Hiro and Gina smirked at each other and leaped out the window. They laughed as they ran away holding hands. Inuyasha glanced at the window in horror as cold sweat ran down the nape of his neck and forehead.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH US!", The twins yelled and began laughing as they headed for the forest named after their father.

"Kagome's gonna kill me! Hiro! Gina! Get back here!", Inuyasha shouted and chased after his children.

As Inuyasha rushed down the dirt path the twins took, little did he realize the twins hid behind a nearby tree. The twins smirked mischievously at each other and high-fived each other. With that done, the two darted back into the hut to be there when their mother got back. They knew after this mess, Inuyasha will be joining them in their time out.

* * *

><p>Kagome knocked on the frame of the curtain covered entrance. Korra wondered what the loud racket was going on inside the house.<p>

"Come in!", A female yelled from inside.

Korra and Kagome entered the hut to see a man in black and purple robes being used as a jungle gym by two girls who looked exactly alike, with the exception of their clothes. A young woman was sitting next to the man, feeding a little boy who looked almost like the man. Kagome snickered as the man tried to stay happy as the girls did things like accidentally tugging his hair.

"Kagome, nice for you to come visit us!", The woman said looking at Kagome, "Who is that with you?"

"Hey Sango. Hi Miroku. This is Korra, we came here because we need some help.", Kagome said.

Korra gave a bow to Sango and Miroku.

"Come on you two, daddy needs to get up.", Miroku said and sat the two girls on the ground.

The two girls decided to run off, dragging the little boy in tow.

"Come brother! Let's go play Slayer!", The two girls yelled in glee.

"Help me!", The little boy shouted with a look of horror in his eyes.

Everyone snickered at the poor boy's fate as he tried to escape his sisters' grasps.

"So, what do you need help with?", Sango asked looking at Korra.

Korra told them the same story she told Inuyasha and Kagome, and also including the fact she was the Avatar and who Raava was. Miroku seemed to be very amazed that Korra was half spirit (because she is fussed with Raava) and the fact she could enter and exit the Spirit World, or what he thought was the Afterlife at will. It took a bit of explaining that the Spirit World was home to spirits not exactly a final resting place and only those who could even get in could make it their resting place by leaving their bodies for a long period of time. Once Korra finished her story, Miroku started to go into thought.

"If what you say is true, I am not sure what could be wrong. Is there anything that you have noticed since you got here?", Miroku said.

"Raava said that she felt that this world was out of balance and how much chaos is here.", Korra said, "I am not exactly sure how that is suppose to help though."

"I think the demonic energy of evil demons tends to be very noticeable and could be what is interfering with your connection.", Miroku said, "If that is the case, I would suggest going to Mount Hakurei, but that mountain was destroyed years ago. The only other mountain that I know of that has comparable spiritual powers is Mount Fuji."

"Where am I suppose to find this 'Mount Fu-gee'?", Korra asked, failing to pronounce it correctly, "The last time I tried getting directions, I felt like I was being lied to due to how vague they were in the end."

Miroku turned to Sango with a smile on his face.

"How would you like to come with me to escort Korra to Mount Fuji, Sango? We haven't had an adventure in a long time.", Miroku said with pleading eyes.

"Miroku, I would like to, but who would watch the kids? Kaede isn't here at the moment and I am sure Inuyasha will come running after us if he finds out we left behind.", Sango said.

"What about Shippo? He did say that he was going to come back today.", Miroku said holding up an already opened scroll.

"I guess Shippo could use the experience for when he decides to have a family of his own.", Sango pondered, "Only if Shippo returns today or tomorrow. No later, got that?"

"You have my word. Kagome, will you and Inuyasha be joining us?", Miroku asked.

"I think Inuyasha could use something more challenging than the demons that he fights when you go exorcising villages.", Kagome said, "And also the twins have been begging to get in some fight practice. I guess it would be alright."

"Excellent.", Miroku said.

"Thank you everyone. Is there anything I should know before we head out?", Korra said.

"It's our pleasure, Korra", Kagome said, "There are a lot of demons around here, not all of them are bad. Some good examples would be Inuyasha, Hiro, and Gina."

"Wait hold on. They are demons? I am new to the concept of demons, the only thing I have ever encountered were spirits. And most aren't very attractive...", Korra said remembering some of the more disturbing spirits.

"Actually my husband and kids are half demons.", Kagome said.

"Sounds like one hectic family.", Korra whistled.

"You haven't even heard half of it.", Kagome giggled.

"Are you talking about Sesshomaru?", Sango asked.

"Yes. My brother in law is the stoic older brother of Inuyasha. They rarely get along and when ever I call him big brother, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get annoyed for some reason.", Kagome said.

Miroku smirked as something dirty came to mind. Korra was confused until Sango spoke up.

"We have a guest, Miroku! Get your mind out of the gutter, you lecherous monk! Plus there are kids around!", Sango snapped as she pointed to the twins listening in on the conversation.

"No worries, Sango my dear. The words from my pleasant fantasies will not escape my lips.", Miroku said with a grin.

"They better not or you will get reacquainted with my Hiraikotsu.", Sango said pointing to the over sized boomerang in the corner of the hut.

Miroku gulped at the unsettling atmosphere around Sango darkened. Korra couldn't help but stifle a few giggles as Miroku tried not to be too afraid of his wife.

"Is everyone around here beating up their husbands in surprisingly amusing ways?", Korra asked.

"Only mommy and Kagome beat up their husbands!", One of Sango's twins said with a giggle.

"You should see how mommy kicked daddy's butt a few months ago!", The other twin said.

Miroku's eyes widened and he quickly covered the twins' mouths with blood rushing to his cheeks. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Girls, remember our little promise? You promised daddy to not bring up such an embarrassing event.", Miroku said and then lead the girls out the doorway, "Why don't you two go continue playing with your brother while the big people continue talking? I would sure appreciate that!"

After Miroku got the girls out of the hut, he sighed in relief. At that moment, a large pink sphere rammed into the door way. Korra jumped at the sudden appearance of the pink thing.

"Oops... Give me a second.", The pink things said.

A puff of smoke filled the room, making Korra cough. When the smoke cleared, a 4'3'' foot child was in the room. The child looked human down to his legs, which were shaped like a fox's. Poking out from behind the child was a large, fluffy fox tail that twitched every now and again. His rusty orange hair was in a small, thick ponytail that was held by a small turquoise bow. The boy wore a blue shirt covered in yellow leaves, a fur vest, and dark blue pants that flared at the bottom. The child also had bright green-blue eyes with pointy-narrow ears and small pointy fangs.

"I made nineteenth rank!", The fox-child screamed in delight as he waved a piece of paper around that said 'Number: Seventy-seven Nineteenth Rank'.

"That's great Shippo! Now we can get prepared to go.", Kagome said.

"Wait, what! I just came back!", The fox-child, Shippo, said.

"We know, but we need to help someone.", Kagome said stroking Shippo's hair.

"Is it the lady right there?", Shippo asked pointing to Korra.

"Yes Shippo. But we have something really important for you to do.", Sango said, kneeling down near Shippo, "We think you might get some experience from it."

"What is it?", Shippo asked, lighting up.

"Babysitting the kids.", Kagome said.

"WHAT?!", Shippo screamed in horror, "NO WAY! GINA AND HIRO NEARLY KILLED ME LAST TIME! I'D RATHER BABYSIT A ROCK!"

Everyone who knew how that incident went snickered.

"What exactly happened last time?", Korra asked.

"It's a long story that has way too many holes in it.", Miroku said between chuckles.

"Relax, it's not Gina and Hiro you are babysitting.", Kagome said, "You are going to be babysitting Sango's kids."

Shippo looked at Kagome as if she grew a second head.

"Kagome, you do realize Gina and Hiro will tear up the village if you leave them by themselves?", Shippo asked dryly, "And if Inuyasha was to stay behind and watch them, he will fail to keep the damages down and make things worse!"

"Actually Shippo, those two are coming with us.", Miroku said, "You have nothing to fear."

"DADDY! MY SISTERS ARE MAKING ME EAT MUD!"

"On second thought... You might...", Miroku said.

With that, everyone quickly grabbed what they needed at inhuman speeds and darted out the hut, leaving Shippo behind in the dust. Shippo's jaw dropped in shock of what just happened.

"I'M JUST A SMALL TEEN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM! GUYS!", Shippo screamed, "Some friends you are..."

* * *

><p>After some sprinting, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Korra arrived at Kagome and Inuyasha's hut once more. On the roof, Inuyasha was pouting as Gina and Hiro were trying to get their stubborn father off the roof. Gina was pulling his hair and Hiro was tugging on his clothes. Korra began to wonder what was about being the Avatar that always attracted weird happenings.<p>

"Why is he sulking on the roof?", Korra asked.

"Daddy didn't like it that we exploited his idiocy.", Gina said and received a death glare from Inuyasha.

"What she means to say is that we tricked him into thinking we ran away when we didn't.", Hiro said.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. She was not looking forward to this behavior. The thought of using a spray bottle on Hiro and Gina when they were bad was starting to tempt her into making it a reality.

"All three of you come down from the roof. We are going somewhere.", Kagome called out, "And Inuyasha, if you come don't come down you are going to be the one who fixes the roof."

Hiro and Gina obeyed what their mother said and got off the roof. Inuyasha, however, was not budging from his spot.

"Feh! I ain't fixing a roof!", Inuyasha said.

"Do you really want to know why you will be fixing our roof if you don't come down from there?", Kagome asked.

"Why, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

"I have a certain command word that I can use to make that happen.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha immediately paled and got off the roof. He had no desire in fixing something that was caused by a Sit Command. Not only was the idea of it embarrassing, it was also annoying to think about. Kagome already chewed him out a few times for wreaking a bunch of things when he got sat, and he wasn't going to be chewed out again for something like that.

"I'm down now. So what do you want?", Inuyasha said.

"Remember Mount Fuji?", Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what about it? Did it get destroyed or something?", Inuyasha asked, a bit confused by why a mountain would be mentioned.

"We have a theory that may help Korra.", Miroku said, "She is unable to reach the energy of this Spirit World, thus it is keeping her from reaching that place. We think if she went to Mount Fuji, she may be able to get there."

"And is that why all of you look ready to go?", Inuyasha asked, "Were you going to leave me behind?"

"No silly. We came to get you and the twins.", Kagome said.

Kagome began to ruffle Inuyasha's hair while cooing him. Inuyasha gave a slightly annoyed look at Kagome as her fingers danced in his hair. At the same time, he secretly wanted to continue, but he had a reputation to hold up.

"Will you stop treating me like a dog?", Inuyasha asked irritatedly.

"Awww! You're no fun!", Kagome fake pouted before giggling at how stupid she felt.

"Feh, whatever!", Inuyasha said with a slight smirk.

Korra began to fake a cough to divert the possible outcome.

"I think we should get going. Don't we have a mountain to get to?", Korra said.

With that, our gang headed off south west, the general direction of Mount Fuji. Little did they know, their adventures were only beginning and will come with a lot of diversions just like what happened with the shard hunt that happened around a decade ago...


	2. The Revival of Old Evil

**Binas:** Hey guys! I am back. Now let's get to business. I have exams coming up, so stress on the way, and winter break on the way. You know which one I am wanting... WINTER BREAK!

Also, I got exciting news... I GOT MY VERY FIRST PERSONAL LAPTOP! The best part, it's BRAND NEW and it has WINDOWS 8.1. I am very thankful that mom and dad were able to get me this super early Christmas present (I got it on 12/6/2014). So far it's the best computer I have used in a LONG time.

For now, I bring you the first bump in our heroes' road. Don't hate me for hitting the angst button. I was tempted because of the idea of Vaatu getting involved and all the crazy writing I could get to do.

Reviews:

**Ultima-Owner:** I am glad you think so. It also left its scent everywhere to throw off the half demon twins.

* * *

><p><span>'Underline'<span>: Raava

* * *

><p>By late noon, the group had stopped at a rather large village. It was filled with commerce and life. Many kids were playing around or helping their parents. Some were farming the rice paddies with their conical hats on their heads or hanging from their necks.<p>

"Looks like we could stop here for the night.", Miroku mused.

Sango gave a skeptical look at her perverted monk. She knew what he was thinking.

"Let me guess, you see 'a dark cloud' hanging over the richest place here?", Sango said flatly.

"Sango, you know I have changed over the years.", Miroku said.

"That doesn't excuse the fact you still rip people off and sometimes try to peek on me at inappropriate moments.", Sango pointed out.

"Just what kind of monk are you?", Korra asked as a sweat drop appeared, "Aren't monks suppose to be virtuous?"

"A greedy lecherous monk if you want to be specific.", Inuyasha said, "He practically gropes every woman he meets and used to asked them to bare his children."

Korra blinked as she took a few steps away from Miroku. Hiro, Kagome, and Gina snickered a bit at Miroku's reaction to the Avatar's disturbed feeling.

"I'm not that bad, Avatar Korra!", Miroku said as blush filled his cheeks, "I only let Sango bare my children!"

Korra took a few more steps back.

"Sorry, but you walked right into that one Miroku.", Kagome said between snickers.

"Are you sure his name isn't Pervy Monk?", Gina asked.

Hiro face palmed at the lame nickname. A few more snickers aroused.

"I am possessed by a demon!", Miroku said, trying to get an excuse.

"You are possessed alright, but I know a demon would not want to possess you with your dirty mind.", Inuyasha said.

"Like Kagome said, you walked right into it, you perv.", Sango said and slapped Miroku's cheek before kissing the red mark on the monk, "It's a good thing to know you are loyal to your wife."

Miroku smiled to himself, at least he know how Sango showed her affection to him. Bonus points for calling him loyal despite being a lecher. Korra gave a weird look at the sight.

"How in the world did those two end up together?", Korra asked.

"You don't want to know.", Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>It turned out, Miroku hadn't changed a lot according to Sango. Miroku told that the richest inn owner had an 'evil energy' looming over the inn. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have killed Miroku with the furious scowl that was on his face. Korra shook her head in disdain as they entered the inn. Once they got settled in and had their meal, Miroku was looking a bit on edge as if he were expecting something.<p>

"What's your problem, monk? You look like you are about to jump at the slightest thing.", Inuyasha said.

"It's unsettling here. I have a bad feeling.", Miroku said.

"You can drop the act now Miroku. Nobody is spying on us.", Kagome said as she finished putting Hiro and Gina to sleep.

"I wasn't lying. Something sinister is going on here in the shadows.", Miroku said and got up, "I am going to go investigate."

With that, Miroku left the room. Korra gave a confused look.

"Is this part of his act?", Korra asked.

"I am starting to think it is for real this time.", Sango said, "Normally he would just leave a sutra and be done with it. This time, he didn't do that."

"Has this happened before?", Korra asked.

"A few times, but far fewer than the times he preformed a fake exorcism.", Inuyasha said, "We should make sure what he is dealing with isn't demon pretending to be a woman."

Sango seethed at the thought of her Miroku being bewitched by a demon. It may have happened a few times, but it hurt her to see the man she loved be taken out of her hands by someone else.

At that moment, the group heard a crash. Everyone who was awake peeked out of the room, making sure no one saw them enter the hallway.

"You guys go. I will make sure Hiro and Gina stay safe.", Kagome whispered and went back inside the room, "Come and get me if something goes wrong."

"Understood.", Sango said.

With that, Sango, Inuyasha, and Korra dashed down the corridor.

"Shouldn't you stay back in the room?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's too stuffy in there. Besides, I don't feel tired.", Korra said as she kept pace with Inuyasha and Sango.

"Don't say that I didn't suggest it...", Inuyasha said and picked up _a lot_ more speed.

"Inuyasha! You know I can't run that fast!", Sango scolded.

Inuyasha turned around, looking rather impatient.

"Do you want to make sure Miroku is safe, or do you want to find his digested corpse?", Inuyasha barked.

Sango groaned. She was starting to think Inuyasha was only egging her on so she would have a need to hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. She restrained herself, only Miroku was worthy of being hit over the head by Hiraikotsu.

"Why don't you just be quiet?", Sango snapped.

Deep down, that was one of her greatest fears. Miroku being taken away from her permanently. She fought back the small tears that threatened to seep through her tear ducts.

'_You better not die on me Miroku! You survived a powerful curse, you can survive a demon!_', Sango thought, '_I believe in you!_'

Korra tripped as she felt something latch onto her leg. She yelped as the force of the thing that latched on pulled her back. Inuyasha and Sango turned around, surprised as a mysterious being carried Korra away. Korra struggled against her captor. Fire punches, Airbending blasts, a few tremors, nothing worked. Her captor was serious.

"Sango, you go check on Miroku. I think our target is the one kidnapping Korra.", Inuyasha said.

"What?", Sango asked.

"No time for questions!", Inuyasha barked, "I smell nothing but demon on Korra's captor! What ever it wants, it can't be good!"

"Okay.", Sango said and rushed off to go find Miroku.

Inuyasha followed Korra's captor. All that he knew what that if Korra was involved, there had to be a reason. And that reason couldn't be good. If other demons had picked up on the Avatar's power, there was no telling what they would try doing just to take that power for themselves.

Just as Inuyasha passed where Kagome and the children were suppose to be. He smelled something off. Kagome, Hiro, and Gina were gone. His heart sank and his blood ran icy cold as panicked sweat emerged from his skin. He fought back his ever raging emotions to no avail. He was ticked and scared. He was ticked because the demon had gotten its hands on his wife and kids. He was also scared because he feared the worst, he could loose the family he made with Kagome.

This only encouraged Inuyasha to stop at nothing to get his loved ones back and destroy that demon, even if that meant death. However, death was unlikely because he survived the most fatal attacks with his demonic healing. But still, he would do anything to protect his friends and family.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up in a dark and damp environment. Dim candles surrounded her along with a large circle made of red liquid. She silently hoped that it wasn't blood. She tried to move, but found herself unable to. She saw that she was bound to a large stone table by strange looking plants. She struggled to get free but failed. She felt incredibly weak.<p>

Korra turned her head to the side and saw Kagome, Hiro, and Gina tied up. Gina was extremely frustrated while Hiro cried. Kagome tried to comfort her half demon children but could not.

"Looks like you all woke up nicely..."

Korra turned her head at the sound of the voice and saw a woman with long lilac hair and stormy gray eyes. The woman wore a loose light pink kimono with various pictures of herbs printed on it. She held a staff made from a twisted oak branch that was decorated with golden leaves.

"Who are you?", Korra asked with slight anger evident in her tone, "What in the world do you want with us?"

"I see you were once a feisty girl with no limit to how far her fire could spread. Now it's all contained. A shame, it makes things a lot harder for me now.", The woman said, "As for your question, I am Yakunan. What I want is what you have."

"Um, I didn't come here with anything...", Korra said.

"I don't mean material objects. You can guess about the meaning all you want, but it's pointless.", Yakunan said, "As for the other three, they are just spoils. I could use a bit of free labor and someone to do my very dirty work. And who is not better suited for it than a filthy half breed?"

Gina growled as Hiro tried to keep his sister in control. She spout a bunch of words that Korra has never heard before and saw Yakunan's eye twitch in anger.

"Young ladies should not talk that way! Even if they are only half!", Yakunan shouted and slapped Gina across the face.

"Let us go! Like you said, we don't even know what you want!", Kagome said.

"You do and yet you don't know. What's the point if you can't figure out what you know already?", Yakunan said with an evil smirk, "Besides, what I want most is not from my spoils, but from this girl. Inside of her, there was something that drove me crazy. I craved it... I envied it... I desired it..."

Kagome and Korra frowned in disgust as Yakunan's voice lowered to a creepy stalker tone. Korra tried to inch away from Yakunan, but couldn't due to the bindings.

"You are really creeping me out now...", Korra muttered.

"Good. The more negative emotions you have, the easier this will be for both of us.", Yakunan sneered, "We need negativity and darkness for my plan to work after all."

Korra was confused by what Yakunan meant by that. As she almost gave up on trying to solve the riddle, her eyes widened in horror.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THINKING THAT?!" Korra yelled in rage.

"Asking what?", Kagome asked.

"Sounds like you figured it out... Please enlighten us all...", Yakunan said with a smirk.

"IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO TRY EXTRACT RAAVA FROM ME, THEN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO!", Korra shouted.

"Raava? Who is this Raava?", Yakunan asked.

"Huh?", Korra asked as Yakunan laughed.

"Foolish girl! I do not seek this Raava! I seek something else...", Yakunan said.

"What do you mean by something else?", Kagome asked, getting a bit annoyed with the constant 'beating around the bush'.

"If you are not after Raava, then what are you after? Why does it require negativity?", Korra asked wit a frown on her face.

Yakunan rolled her eyes.

"Of all people I expected to know the answer, you are by far incredibly clueless.", Yakunan said and gripped her staff tightly.

As the gripping on the staff tightened, the more pain Korra felt. It was as if dark magic combined her pain with the staff.

"At least one good thing came out of this. The anger I seeked.", Yakunan said with a laugh, "Your own emotions shall birth the chaos and darkness I dreamed of having to myself!"

It finally clicked. Korra was once more horrified. Yakunan was trying to revive Vaatu... It was now too late, Yakunan already got what she wanted to happen happen. The red circle around Korra glowed as the flames of the candles turned from orange and yellow to black and red. Kagome, Hiro, and Gina looked on in horror as they were forced to watch what was happening.

Korra felt her stomach turn upside down and twist. She was ready to barf as the surge of darkness began to penetrate deep. She could feel Raava doing her best to prevent Vaatu from getting ANY strength too soon. Yakunan frowned and increased the power of the spell, making it even more unbearable for Korra. Deep down, little by little, she could hear Vaatu's laughter growing with every minute from a super quiet whisper to more or less normal semi-quiet volume.

Kagome could see Korra spasm every which possible way. She lost how many times Korra tried to keep herself from entering the Avatar State. Hiro and Gina whimpered as they saw the horrible sight.

Yakunan growled in irritation. This was becoming a nuisance really quickly. Just as she was about to increase the spell's power again, something hit her and forced her to stop the spell completely.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"Daddy!", Hiro and Gina cheered.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome said.

"Looks like you found me at last... I was beginning to think you didn't love your family.", Yakunan said with a smirk, "But you are too late, any time now, that girl will unleash something that I will take for myself..."

"If someone like you wants anything from anyone of us, one thing for sure is that I won't let you have it!", Inuyasha yelled and socked Yakunan in the face.

Yakunan held her heavily bruised cheek in shock. She brushed her slender fingers over the cheek before letting loose a furious frown.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Yakunan shouted and swung her staff at Inuyasha.

At that moment, Yakunan's staff was blocked by Tessaiga. Both Inuyasha and Yakunan were locked in a stalemate as the two weapons pushed against each other. Tessaiga then pulsed and became covered in dragon scales. Inuyasha smirked as Yakunan felt her staff weakening. She gasped and tried to reenforce it with her own demonic energy. Yakunan found that completely useless. The sword was cutting through the demonic energy and absorbing it. Yakunan screamed as Inuyasha's sword cut her staff cleanly into two.

"MY STAFF!", Yakunan screamed, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT HALF BREED!"

Yakunan began to glow red and summoned a large orb of dark energy. She gave a demented laugh as the orb grew. Once it was almost the size of her torso, she placed it in front of herself and aimed right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew he couldn't use the Backlash Wave in the tiny cave, so there was only one option he had to do...

Inuyasha dashed out of the cave with Yakunan right on his tail with the orb in hand.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER HALF BREED?! AFRAID TO FIGHT ME?!", Yakunan taunted.

"Actually quiet the opposite...", Inuyasha said.

"HUH?!", Yakunan asked.

Inuyasha stopped, assured that the distance between him and the tiny cave was reasonable.

"Give me your best shot, or are you all bark with no bite?", Inuyasha taunted back.

Yakunan growled fiercely and increased the size of the orb a bit. She had enough with Inuyasha 'toying' with her.

"I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, DOG BREATH!", Yakunan yelled.

Yakunan threw the massive orb of dark energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept on smirking as he held Tessaiga, ready to use the Backlash Wave.

"There is a reason why no one gets away with messing with me and those I care about...", Inuyasha said, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Tendrils of spiraling wind left as Inuyasha swung his sword at the orb of dark, demonic energy. The Backlash Wave caught the orb and went hurdling at Yakunan with the orb in tow. Yakunan screamed as her own attack and the Backlash Wave itself hit her. She was torn and blasted to shreds by the mixture of her power and Inuyasha's.

"Feh! Too easy!", Inuyasha huffed.

Inuyasha hurried back into the cave to find Korra's bindings to loose their power. This in turn caused Korra to fall limp on the ground. The ropes on Kagome and the twins faded, freeing them. Hiro and Gina ran to their father and hugged his legs, both glad he was okay.

"How's Korra?", Inuyasha asked.

"Not to good. After you left the cave, she passed out from the strain the spell was causing her. She began to also say something that sounded like 'Vah-two'.", Kagome said as she got up and lifted Korra's body up, "We need to get her back to the village and figure out what is wrong with her. From what has happened, she won't be getting home very quickly."

Inuyasha groaned. He hated it when a detour had to happen. Though he was very reluctant about it, he agreed with Kagome. Kagome sat Korra in Inuyasha's arms and got on her husband's back. With that, Inuyasha, the twins, and Kagome set out to regroup with Miroku and Sango.

* * *

><p>By the time the two groups crossed paths, it was in the center of the village. Miroku was sporting several slap marks on his faces. When Sango and Miroku saw Korra's unconscious body, they rushed over.<p>

"Inuyasha, what happened?", Sango asked, "Is Korra alright?"

"Not sure. We will find out though. Whatever is going on, it was caused by the demon that kidnapped her.", Inuyasha said.

"Let me see, maybe I can figure out what has happened.", Miroku said, receiving a glare from Sango, "And don't worry Sango dear, it's not a lecherous act..."

"It better not be, Miroku...", Sango groaned.

Miroku felt Korra's forehead. He focused on her energy and suddenly broke away with sweat dripping off his face.

"What is it Miroku?", Kagome asked with concern.

"Something foul has entered her! I am not sure what it is, but it rivals with Magatsuhi...", Miroku said between breaths.

Everyone who knew what Magatsuhi was paled. This was unsettling news for them.

"How does it rival with Magatsuhi?", Inuyasha asked, not liking anything that he was hearing at all.

"What plagues Korra now rivals him in chaotic power, darkness, and evil. The good news is, its nature is not to posses its victims.", Miroku said, "The bad news, it felt like it was still recuperating from something. It will only get stronger and rather quickly too."

"How much stronger?", Hiro asked, trembling.

"I fear that it will soon be able to escape her body. From the looks of things, it wants out.", Miroku said, "I would use a sutra to suppress it, but its too strong for that now."

* * *

><p>Korra felt her senses return as a cold, damp cloth was applied to her forehead. She moaned a bit before opening her eyes half way. Her head felt as if it were split into two, her stomach still felt twisted, and her body ached. Korra's blurred vision began to clear up. Hoovering over her was Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Hiro, and Gina. They all lit up in their own way when they saw her wake up.<p>

"How do you feel?", Kagome asked.

"Like I got hit by a small avalanche.", Korra said weakly, "So what happened?"

"Daddy killed the demon, Yakunan.", Gina said proudly, "She shouldn't have messed with us!"

"After you passed out from that spell, we took you back to this village and ran into Miroku and Sango.", Kagome said.

"It turns out that Miroku managed to find something nasty and evil inside of you. He said it was weak and was trying to get out.", Inuyasha said, "Just be lucky he only had to touch your forehead to do it though..."

Miroku hit Inuyasha in the head with the rod part of his metal staff. Inuyasha didn't even flinch as it made contact with his thick, dense skull.

"Inuyasha, sounds like you are becoming quite the pervert...", Miroku said.

Inuyasha's anger flared and glared at the monk.

"What's that suppose to mean?! I am not the pervert in here, you lecherous monk!", Inuyasha snapped, "In case if you haven't forgotten, I am not the one who goes around groping women and practically asked them to bare my children!"

"Inuyasha! Now is not the time to pick fights!", Kagome snapped.

"Fine, but that means I win this argument.", Inuyasha said, annoying Miroku a bit.

Deep in Inuyasha's mind, the half demon was taunting Miroku to no end. A small chibi version of himself was jumping around, acting like a complete jerk and saying the most embarrassing things about Miroku that would have Miroku enraged. Inuyasha was just glad that Miroku would never figure it out.

"There's something I don't get... Miroku, you said that whatever entered Korra could rival Magatsuhi, but Yakunan obviously couldn't. So she couldn't have been the one to inject something that evil into Korra.", Sango said.

"Very good point, Sango.", Miroku said, "Korra, is there anything that you experienced during that spell that could help us figure what ails you?"

Korra lowered her head a bit. Not feeling very comfortable discussing the situation in her current state. She knew, however, that she needed to tell them in order to help.

"I need to tell you what happened a little over six months ago in order for you to be able to fully understand the situation.", Korra said after a long pause, "I was learning from my uncle, Unalaq, who was evil, about spirits and how to pacify them. At one point I learned he was just using me to open the Spirit Portals at the North and South Poles. He was planning to become a Dark Avatar and bring about ten thousand years of evil and chaos."

"Hold on, what does that have to do with what's going on now?", Hiro asked, utterly confused.

"I am getting there, Hiro.", Korra said, "In order for him to become the Dark Avatar, he needed both portals open so that when Harmonic Convergence occurred, Vaatu, the 'thing' you sensed in me, would break free from his cell in the Tree of Time. At that point, Harmonic Convergence was around a week away and more and more spirits were being turned into Dark Spirits by Vaatu's influence. Eventually I fought with Unalaq, and before I could close off one of the portals, Harmonic Convergence happened and Vaatu broke free. I never felt so scared in my life."

This silenced the room. Miroku was pondering with the new information.

"Interesting. So that was a resurrection ritual. Vaatu could become a huge problem in the future, and in you current condition, going to Mount Fuji is out of the question.", Miroku said.

"What?!", Korra asked in shock, "What do you mean?! We barely started!"

"You are right about that, Avatar Korra. However, think about it, Mount Fuji is a very spiritual place. You might end up in a lot of pain with how evil Vaatu is. Then there is the very slight chance you could die if that were to happen. Many full fledged demons have perished from being purified, and I fear if Vaatu is inside you, you might suffer the same fate."

"Oh...", Korra said sadly, "This is a complete mess now."

"Relax, Korra. We will figure something out.", Sango said as she comforted Korra.

Miroku decided to lighten the mood a bit, but too bad it was in the wrong way.

"I am feeling a bit down myself. Sango, could you cuddle me, too?", Miroku said as he gained a slight perverted smile and his fingers twitched a bit.

"You are such a pig!", Sango said and threw a shoulder pad at her husband.

"Ouch...", Miroku deadpanned.


End file.
